redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skrabb-a-log
If you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1 and 2 I'm also available if you need help, :Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 19:05, 15 November 2008 (UTC) hello ;) :Welcome to RedwallWiki mate! Zarans the welcomer, and i am going to be the one to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) !now go to this talk page and copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. Skrabb-a-log Image:Log-a-log.jpg 23:18, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Wow... Third, oh well, welcome to Redwall wiki Skrabb-a-log xP--Aida Otterock Talk! 05:35, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Hiya Hiya Scrabb-a-log. I see that your writing a story on your webpage. You can put it up on Fan Fiction if you want. More people will be able to see and read it there. Just bring up two internet pages that are both on wikia. Put one on your userpage and one in this shortcut, Redwall Fan Fiction. You can just type you story title in and save. It will be in red, just go into it and 'copy and paste' your story in. You need to have your userpage in editmode for this also. If you have any questions, just ask. =D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 03:14, 21 November 2008 (UTC) A note about foxes Most foxes, esp. females, ie. Sela, Silvamord, aren't very brave. Guess that's their flaw. Even Slagar wasn't 100% brave. Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure where you read this on my page, but I totally agree with you Shieldmaiden. I think foxes are pretty cowardly, like Ragbag in my fanfic. Also, I'm still confused as to why Jacques equated logically larger foxes to logically smaller rats (and weasels, stoats, and ferrets). Skrabb-a-log Image:Log-a-log.jpg 18:31, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Trying out a signature - please pardon User:Skrabb-a-log|Skrabb-a-log 18:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I think it would be pretty awkward, Like having Slagar twice as big as Threeclaws, or Urgan and Silvamord bigger them Grimgol, etc. He did it for consistancy. I mean, obviously a hare is bigger thana squirrel in his world, and a mous is smaller than an otter, but there are no creatures twice as big, unless you count badgers, sea creatues, amd wolverines. Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:36, 22 December 2008 (UTC) You're definitely right. I wish at least rats were a bit smaller though. Foxes, I can deal with. Consistency is important. Skrabb-a-log Image:Log-a-log.jpg User:Skrabb-a-log|Skrabb-a-log 01:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Just wondering, Where'd you get the name Skrabb-a-log? Sounds cool! Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) lol thanks. I combined Skrabblag (mariel of redwall)) and log-a-log. Skrabb-a-log! Skrabb-a-log here Ill just post all the instructions to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis. Here is my signature as an example Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! Skrabb-a-log Image.Scorpion.jpg| 20px Talk! 20:35, 23 December 2008 (UTC) try this Skrabb-a-log Image:Scorpion.jpg| 40px Talk! Skrabb-a-log Image:Scorpion.jpg| 40px Talk! If'n you want a picture, Sambrook's the one to ask. The best of the best!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:23, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Story. WOWEEE- but wh did yo kill ick in th efirst chapter? do it lkater and get it sadder cuz you know him well. Why do you think BJ killed Finnbarr, Rose, Shogg, etc. at the END of the book, hmm? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) i saw the edit yo made, putting the link into Skipper. Thanks, matey! I owe ya one. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No problem! I edited Ballaw's link too. Skrabb-a-log Image:Scorpion.jpg| 40px Talk! 17:18, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Signature time XP hope it turns out right XP XP XP.... Skrabb-a-log Image:Scorpion.jpg| 40px What are you waiting for? Click it! 20:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) When are you adding more to Niredzi? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, a scimitar is curvier and longer and sharper and lighter than a cutlass. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) idk when im adding more :P maybe today...ill define what "Niredzi" actually means during my next few edits. Hint: similar to Taggerung. thanx for scimitar definition! i think its heavier than a cutlass, though... Skrabb-a-log Image:Scorpion.jpg| 40px What are you waiting for? Click it! 21:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Backgrounds Hi, my name is Hollyfire. Would you like me to show you how to put backgrounds on your signatures? They look really cool. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) yo dude! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC)